Talk:Superman
More Images In addition to general expansion, this article needs more images! JL, JLU, STAS, TNBA, SS & BB all have Superman appearances! --BoneGnawer 09:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Magic Hey guys, I noticed the part about Superman and magic had a small bit that was wrong. Superman isn't affected by magic more than normal humans are, it just may seem that way since he has less resistance to magic than to other attacks. But any magical attack that would hurt or kill Superman would hurt or kill a normal human just as badly. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (Alph) ( }}}}|talk) } * In the comics, they have emphasized that Kryptonian physiology is indeed more vulnerable to magic than normal humans. They didn't go out of their way to stress this in the DCAU, but it seems to follow suit. Especially since Superman said "Only magic could hurt me like this" in The Terror Beyond. --Harryllax 01:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) **Superman has a completely different standard for being harmed than a human. Given that bullets, missiles, tank shells, lightning bolts, fire, and physical combat with super-powered metahumans generally seem to more often slightly annoy the Man of Steel more than do than anything else, the phrase "only magic could hurt me like this" does not indicate a greater-than-human weakness to magic. Things that would vaporize a human being instantly don't even muss his hair. That damage of mystical origin can wound him at all would be alarming to a guy who is nearly invincible. Atypicaloracle (talk) 23:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Other Supermen I'm looking for a consensus about whether the Justice Lord and Brave New Metropolis versions of Superman should have their own articles or if they should be included here under a heading of "Alternate Universes" and subheadings of "Brave New Metropolis" and "Justice Lords" :First, please sign your comments with four tildes "~~~~" :Second, The Justice Lords each have their own articles. I believe Brave New Metropolis should start as a heading under this article, and if there is sufficient content, it can be broken out into its own article. --BoneGnawer 16:53, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Expand See Talk:Batman for the context of this comment. --BoneGnawer 20:55, 27 March 2006 (UTC) This article needs beefing up. I've made it a stub. Supes is a main character in 2 series and a guest in others. This article should be one of the best written along with Batman, Batman (Terry McGinnis), Static, Zeta, and the Justice League. If you have DCAU knowledge of Superman, and/or have the STAS DVDs and the time, watch an episode, and add to the article. Thanks! --BoneGnawer 19:48, 31 March 2006 (UTC) New Main Pic I took the liberty to change the main pic. Feel free to revert it, but I feel that such an important character should have an actual screencap from one episode --- as opposed to from the opening sequence. Letter S Have just started watching STAS and can't help but wonder: AFAIU Clark created the suit for himself before taking up the name "Superman", so why is the big letter "S" on his chest from day one? Was it because that holographic box thing shined an identical S onto his forehead? But why was it there, then? AFAIK neither "Krypton", nor "Jor-El", nor "Lara-El" has an "S" in it... --Koveras Alvane 20:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :In the cartoon, it's not really explained. In the comics, it's a Kryptonian symbol for Hope, not an S (well, via retcon). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Thanks for clarifying. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 09:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Species. He is Kryptonian as he was born on Krypton but he is technically human. A human born on Krypton is still human. Brainiac even refers to Jor-El as human in the first episode of Superman, "Human error it seems." So under the species catagory I think it should say "Human (Kryptonian)" instead of just Kryptonian. The planet of birth doesnt determine the name of the species. That would be like naming the humans from Earth, Earthlings. That would be right if your talking about the planet they're from but not for the species they are. --SuperMario2 (talk) 00:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :We chalk that "human error" thing up as a goof, as it's a figure of speech. We're not going to hang up an entire category structure to a figure of speech. He's Kryptonion, but looks human. Are we also going to have Human (New God), Human (Kralantine), Human (Almeracan), Human (Dooleyan)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 06:39, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Excuse me. I thought I had a point. Nevermind then. --SuperMario2 (talk) 11:58, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Main quote Just watched both parts of the episode "Hereafter" and I was curious about something. Two quotes stand out as good descriptions of Superman's character. One is, of course, what we have now from Vandal Savage in Part 2, the other was said by J'onn J'onzz during Superman's funeral in Part 1. Getting to the point, which quote is better suited as a main quote. My opinion, I think J'onn's quote could work. But I'm not sure if there was any reason Savage's quote was chosen...maybe because of its shortness? Anyway, just something I thought I'd bring up. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 10:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Preserver The first reference to the Preserver is placed in the "Later Adventures" section, but they met before he met Terry McGinnis (or Darkseid for that matter).--William slattery (talk) 10:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Episode number? Does anyone know what Justice League episode this is? Thanks! --♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 01:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Not from memory. Any context? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:34, February 18, 2016 (UTC) No, sorry! I just saw the image and wanted to know what was going on. You never see Superman in the batmobile so I was just curious about it and was going to watch the episode but i can't remember which episode it was in. --♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 23:01, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's Tabula Rasa.--OzzMan (talk) 06:20, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you!--♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 20:15, February 20, 2016 (UTC)